The Others Plan
by 16aqua
Summary: Jennie is an other and her mission is to find out info on the survivors. She doesn't want to hurt the survivors, but the Others are her only family. What will she chose to do? Corny summary! Sounds a lot better! R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this is my first Lost fanfic…besides the oneshot I did with Charlie and Claire (see bio if interested) and I'm almost sure this will turn out really well. So stay with me on this one ok?**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I PUT IN THIS LOST STORY…besides Jennie.**

"Are you ready Jennie?" Ethan asked me.

"Yes Ethan, I'm ready." I answered him, staring at the flaming hunk of metal and the forty something survivors.

"Then let's get started."

I began to tear up my shirt, almost reluctantly, and rubbed dirt and sand all over me.

"You have to look better than that! We were in the plane crash remember?" Ethan growled and picked up a sharp stick.

I flinched as he dragged the stick across the tears in my arms. I bit back the urge to scream, but got my revenge when I had to do it to him.

"This is fine. Now remember the plan."

"Of course Ethan, how could I forget? It so evil I could never forget." I replied in a low tone.

Ethan stepped out first and then motioned for me to follow. I put my arm around his shoulder and he carried me, as if I was too injured to walk. Ethan sat me down on the ground and yelled for me to wait.

He went about helping people and I stared at the people who had survived the deadly crash.

"Things are only going to get worse from here." I murmured.

Later, things slowly calmed down and people set up small camps, alone with each other. A really fat man was walking about distributing food. He stopped by mine and Ethan's camp and gave us two plates of food.

"Oh here let me give you these. I'm Hurley." Hurley said giving us some forks.

"I'm Jennie."

"Ethan."

Hurley smiled and went about giving away the rest of the food to the hungry people.

"Ethan do we really have to do this?" I asked him once Hurley was far away.

"What's wrong with you? These people trespassed on OUR territory."

I wanted to object but I kept my mouth shut. Suddenly the loud roaring of the security system booted up again and we all got up to see the trees being knocked over. When the noise had stopped, a man said;

"Terrific."

The following morning two men and a woman were going to look for a transceiver.

"I'll come with." I offered to go with them.

They looked reluctant but I pressed onward so they finally loosened up. I pretended not to know where we were going even though I knew the whole way by myself.

"So you're Charlie, you're Kate, and you're Jack?" I asked once we had talked for a bit about ourselves.

"That's right."

Soon we were in the middle of the woods and it started to rain, that spontaneous raining that I always hated.

"Hey guys is this normal? This is like end of the world type weather?" Charlie asked staring at the sky.

Soon we found the cockpit, which was perched up on an 80 degree angle.

"The fun keeps racking up." I muttered.

Charlie laughed and Jack piled into the cockpit first. Kate followed, then me, and finally Charlie. It was difficult and Jack managed to reach the door. He took a fire extinguisher and banged on the door handle until it flew open along with a dead body.

It flew on top of me and I let go of the chair causing me to crash into Charlie who stayed up. He shoved the body off me and pushed me up towards Kate's outstretched hand.

"I'm fine, Charlie's fine by the way!" Charlie called.

We all clambered into the cockpit and Jack looked around.

"So what's a transceiver look like?" Kate asked, panting.

"Like a complicated walkie talkie."

Suddenly one of the pilots shot up and Jack began to examine him.

"How many survived?" the pilot asked.

"At least 49." Jack answered.

The pilot then explained that they were a thousand miles off course and that people were searching for them, in the wrong spot.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked.

Kate stood up and peeked around the corner.

"Charlie?" She called.

Suddenly the bathroom door flew open and out came Charlie.

"What were you doing in the bathroom?"

"What." Charlie said.

Abruptly the security system started up again and Kate leaned against Jack.

"It's right outside." She whispered, sounding completely terrified.

The pilot moved to peek outside when the security system pulled him up and blood splattered all over the window.

"RUN!" Jack commanded.

We all slid out of the cockpit, running like madmen. I suddenly heard Charlie's voice from behind me.

"Wait! Help I'm stuck!"

Now was the time to make an important decision. Do I go back and help Charlie or eliminate one person right here?

Charlie or victory?

**A/N: OK so what did you think of my first chapter? Please R&R!**

**-16aqua**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay I got lots of reviewers! On with Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN LOST!**

Jack and Kate were still running ahead, oblivious to Charlie's danger.

"Help! Wait help me!" Charlie called again.

I cursed to myself and ran over to him, grabbing both his arms.

"Come on Charlie! Work your leg free!" I yelled over the noise of the security system.

Just as the security system was two meters away from us, Charlie's foot popped free and we both split off in two different directions. The machine seemed to get louder and louder as I ran and then it suddenly stopped abruptly.

"I always hated that thing." I whispered to myself and sat down on a tree root to catch my breath.

The rain stopped again, so I figured I probably should find anyone who was alive still.

"Jack? Charlie? Kate?" I called into the wilderness.

Charlie came out a few moments later.

"I have a feeling you're just going to be accident prone." I told him.

"Bloody hell. What do you think that thing was?" He asked, completely ignoring my statement.

"No idea. I don't live here." I lied.

Jack and Kate appeared out of nowhere a split second later.

"Well it looks like we're all still alive. Can we please go back to the campsite now?"

Kate stared down at the water and then looked up. We all followed her motion and saw the pilot's mutilated body in the tree branches.

"That's gonna haunt me." I stated.

Jack shrugged and we made our way back to the campsite. As we walked Kate asked Charlie;

"What were you doing in the bathroom?"

"I thought you could tell. I was getting sick, throwing up. Every group needs a coward I suppose."

"No, I'm glad you came Charlie." Kate told him.

We arrived at the campsite and two men were fighting. One man, with blond, sandy hair and the other was Iraquian by my eye.

"Tell them all what you told me! Tell them I crashed the plane!" The Arabic man roared as Jack and someone else pulled them apart.

"Only if the shoe fits!" The blond man shot back. "This guy was sitting on the plane, hands folded underneath the blanket. Then suddenly, just pointing this out, the guy sitting next to him doesn't make it!"

"Thank you very much for observing my behavior." The man replied sarcastically.

"Don't think I didn't see them pull you out of line before we boarded."

"That was for different reasons you redneck son of a bitch."

"STOP!" Kate suddenly shouted.

The two men froze and everyone turned to her.

"We found the transceiver, but it's not working properly, can anyone help?"

The Iraquian man raised his hand.

"Yes, I believe I can."

"Oh perfect let's trust this guy!" The blond guy shouted.

The other man disappeared with the transceiver and the blond guy walked away cursing anything and everything.

I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"Men can sometimes be so hopeless."

"Sawyer!" A random girl ran after the blond man.

Hurley followed the Iraquian man and as I past by there, I heard Hurley call him Sayid. I went back to sit with Ethan but when I got to our stuff he wasn't there. Suddenly he pulled me into the woods, his face contorted with rage.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Ethan demanded.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I saw you help Charlie back up! Why didn't you leave him damn it?"

I racked my brain for some excuse, and I came up with one.

"He may prove useful in the near future. We can't risk anything yet after we've only been here for one day. Besides if he had lived, he would have demanded why I didn't stop to help him."

Ethan thought about it for a second, and then smiled. It was a creepy, sinister smile. He patted my head, like I was his pet.

"Good, very impressive. Let's get back now."

I followed Ethan back to our campsite. Days passed and things only got weirder for the survivors. First they found the crazy French chick's message, and Ethan worried that they would be able to find her and question her, but it didn't happen.

A man named John Locke hunted some boar down for food since we all ran out. But the weirdest of all was when Jack went a little crazy. That morning I was out in the water for a swim, just relaxing in the cool sea when Charlie started panicking.

Apparently a woman had gotten dragged out to sea. I got on my stomach and turned to go after her, when I saw Ethan out on the beach, his eyes drilling holes into me. Jack had already jumped into the water and was swimming after the woman, but he stopped and picked up someone else.

It was a man named Boone. I had developed a liking for Boone, he was completely gorgeous! He had a sister named Shannon who I had seen talking to Claire.

Now Jack had to figure out whether or not to save Boone or the woman. I shut my eyes tight, opened them, and swam out to Jack.

"Give me him. Go after that woman." I ordered him.

"Get out of here! These waters are too dangerous!" Jack objected.

"We're wasting time just give me Boone damn it!"

Jack heard the screaming woman again and handed me Boone, who was barely conscious. With one arm tightly around him, I used the other arm to swim back.

But the task proved much more difficult and the waves were threatening to engulf me. When I was half a meter away from the beach a big wave slammed down on my head and I thrust Boone forward, knowing he would make it to the beach.

I kicked about but I couldn't get my head above the water. Suddenly my head felt light and I drifted further away from the surface until suddenly the wave released me and I clawed at the top, sucking in as much air as my lungs needed.

Charlie came up and pulled me back onto the beach and soon Jack returned empty handed.

"Jack it's alright." I tried to tell him but he walked past me.

I sighed and walked to a bag I had found in the wreckage and pulled out a towel. Ethan lowered down, his eyes glaring.

"And what was the point of doing that? You can't find an excuse for that now can you?"

"Yes actually I do have one. Boone has a sister named Shannon and I was already in the water, so if I hadn't saved Boone, then she would have gotten suspicious."

Ethan looked like he wanted to punch me so bad but he walked away. I wondered what kind of report he was giving to the Head about me. When Jack ran away, chasing someone that nobody could see I got new orders.

"Follow him and make some noise that will lead him over that cliff." Ethan ordered.

I swallowed hard and nodded my head. I followed Jack into the woods and when I was sure he was near I made some rustling noises. I could hear his feet pounding as he chased after me and then I made a sharp turn once I reached the slope.

Jack tripped and rolled down the hill and fell over the edge. I shut my eyes and ears, not wanting to hear the horrible splat but it never came. Jack was hanging onto some vines off the edge.

Here was another decision to make.

Do I help save the doctor or do I follow orders and watch him fall to his death. I imagined the blood splattered all over the place, everyone will have just thought it was an accident, or maybe even suicide.

But I was the only one who would know the truth.

That is, me and Ethan.

My mind raced and I heard Jack yell for help.

What do I do?

**A/N: LOOONNNGG chapter eh? Sorry I skipped over some stuff but it was necessary otherwise this story would end up being far too long. Anyways R&R!**

**-16aqua**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK I BEG OF YOU! People who are reading this story, please go and read mine and TheEvilTrafficCone's Titanic story called 'Don't Look Back' because we don't have a lot of reviews and we're already 6 chapters in! PLEASE! Thanks to everybody though who has been reading this story! I appreciate it!**

I saw John Locke peeking through the woods and I knew I had an alibi. I jumped down to where I saw Jack fall and grabbed his arm.

"Come on Jack!" I groaned through gritted teeth.

Suddenly Locke appeared and I pretended to act surprised.

"Locke! Help me."

John didn't waste a second and he bent over. Together we pulled Jack over. Locke explained that someone had nicked all the water and Claire had passed out from the heat. I left back for the campsite and Jack didn't come back till late that night.

He explained that he had found a cave with plenty of fresh water and he would take a group up at first light. Ethan wasn't at the campsite and I figured he went out to report or to collect more supplies, like fruit.

I sat down and closed my eyes for a moment. _Suddenly I was the only person on the beach. It was dark as night, but suddenly the beach disappeared and I was on a raft. But Ethan was there too. He pushed me off the boat and held me under the water. I couldn't breathe and his strong arms kept me forced under. My hands stopped clawing at his and my head floated limply to one side. As Ethan released my shoulders I sank away from the surface, a tiny bubble escaped my lips and I drowned._

"ETHAN NOOOOOO!" I suddenly screamed and my eyes shot open.

A hand slapped over my mouth and I freaked out even more when I learned it was Ethan.

"You're going to wake up the whole frickin' camp." Ethan hissed. "Stop squirming it's just me."

Footsteps approached and Boone walked down to our fire a flashlight in his hands.

"Hey are you ok? I thought I heard you scream."

"I…I'm o…ok. B…bad dream." I stammered, cold sweat beaded my entire body.

Ethan suddenly turned, as if he had just woken up.

"Jennie are you alright?" Ethan asked.

I nodded and Boone knelt down next to me.

"Thanks for saving me today." He whispered.

I smiled and waved as he walked away. Once Boone was away Ethan smacked the back of my head.

"What's the matter with you? First you help the people we're trying to kill and now you're starting to develop feelings for them? And what's with you waking up screaming your head off? Go to sleep!" Ethan hissed.

I turned away from him and silently cried. Once I was sure he was snoring I crept away from him and into the woods. I ran for about two miles and leaned against a tree, panting and crying at the same time.

"I don't want to do this! Why did they make him in charge of me?" I asked myself, cursing my group.

The tree I was leaning up against was tall with thick branches. I grabbed one branch and swung myself up in the tree. Before I knew it I was fast asleep by the time I reached the highest branch.

Morning dawned quicker than I would have liked, but it came up. I stretched and nearly fell out of the tree. I suddenly heard footsteps from below me.

"So where do you think Jennie went?" Charlie's voice spoke up.

"I don't know. Boone said she woke up screaming last night. Something must've freaked her out." Jack replied.

"Her friend Ethan is really upset. He doesn't know where she could be. Don't you think we should be looking for her?" Kate asked.

"No. People need the water more than anything. Once they have their water then we'll start looking for her." Jack answered her. "Besides Ethan and John are already looking."

The footsteps kept moving onward, probably toward that cave. Once I was sure they were out of earshot I climbed down from the tree. I moved away from the path and sat down under another tree.

"I wonder why the Head hasn't switched me with somebody else yet." I asked myself.

I went back to camp later that night, everyone was happy to see me ok, but Ethan swore that there would be punishment for running away. Days passed and some people moved up to the caves, Sayid tried to triangulate the French woman's message, and Shannon had an asthma attack.

But a few nights later was when we were supposed to make our move. Ethan and I had moved into the caves when suddenly Claire woke up screaming her head off. Charlie calmed her down a bit, but Jack discovered she had dug her fingernails a quarter of an inch into her palms.

The following night, Ethan crept up to her and tried to inject her with the stuff so we could have the baby. But she freaked out again and he had to run. That morning, Hurley came by and was making a census. Ethan and I were cutting a tree when he came up.

"Lance!" Hurley called.

Ethan looked up, a bit confused.

"Your name's Lance right?" Hurley said again.

"Ethan." He corrected.

"Dude that's right. So are you two brother and sister?" Hurley questioned.

"No. Just friends."

"So where are you from?"

"Canada." I answered.

"And you're…Jennie right?"

I smiled and nodded.

Hurley left and Ethan gestured for me to follow him. I did so and we were in the middle of the woods when Charlie came racing up.

"Ethan! Go get Jack! It's Claire!"

Charlie dropped the tree branch in shock.

"Claire is she alright?" He asked.

"She's in labor! She's having the baby." Charlie stated and ran back.

"Let's go." Ethan pushed me towards where Charlie had taken off.

"Wait Ethan! No!" But he ignored me and kept pushing me.

We approached Charlie and Claire, and Ethan focused his eyes on Claire. Charlie put his arm protectively around her.

"Ethan." Charlie said, not even realizing that I was there.

WHAT DO I DO? My mind was screaming. I can't let him do this I just can't!

**A/N: Oooh big cliffie there! What is she going to do? PLEASE READ MINE AND THEEVILTRAFFICCONE'S STORY IN TITANIC! PLEASE! Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**-16aqua**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the long update issue. I was really, really, really busy! But now I have updated so let's read onward!**

Claire's eyes went wide and she was completely mortified. Ethan picked up a long, heavy stick and glared at Charlie. Suddenly Ethan handed me the stick. He charged at Claire and grabbed hold of her, quickly slapping his hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Charlie piled onto Ethan.

"Let…her…go!" Charlie gasped as Ethan tried to throw him off.

"Hit him!" Ethan ordered me.

I was trembling from head to toe and suddenly Claire fainted.

"Claire no!" Charlie cried out.

Ethan tore the stick from my hand and smashed it against Charlie's skull. He hoisted both hostages over his shoulders.

"You will be in such big trouble when we get her in." Ethan hissed.

I bowed my head, but was ok with what I had done. Nothing at all. We ran through the jungle at a fast pace so I got an idea. I took a piece of tape off of Charlie's finger and placed it somewhere where I knew Locke would find it. I did this with two other pieces of tape. Ethan stopped for a moment after we traveled for a long time and the rain started again.

"They're following us. Stay here, I'll be right back." Ethan whispered and took off back down the path.

I squeezed my eyes shut tight and stared at poor Charlie and Claire. Claire still hadn't woken up and Charlie seemed to stir a bit. About ten minutes later Ethan came back with blood on his knuckles and a bit on his nose.

"What did you do?" I demanded.

"Took care of something. Now we have to take care of something else." He gestured to Charlie.

Ethan took a couple of vines and made a strong noose with it.

"No Ethan no! Not that!" I cried out.

He was going to hang Charlie from the trees! Ethan smiled evilly and put the rope around Charlie's neck and blindfolds on his eyes. Conviently, that's when Charlie awoke.

"Claire? Claire!" Charlie started kicking around wildly.

Ethan climbed up the branches and wrapped it around one end of the tree.

"ETHAN! There has to be another way!" I screamed.

He jumped down from the tree and Charlie was pulled off the ground. Charlie choked and he pulled at the rope slowly taking his life force away.

Ethan held up Claire so she was facing Charlie.

"Bye bye Charlie." Ethan smirked.

Charlie's hands dropped away from his neck and his head rolled to one side. I put my head in my hands and cried just as the rain stopped.

"Jennie let's go." Ethan ordered.

"You go on ahead I'm going to cover our footprints."

Ethan didn't argue and dashed off into the forest. I pulled out a knife and climbed the trees. I moved forward a bit and tried to reach Charlie's ropes. Suddenly I lost my balance and fell out of the trees. The knife entered my abdomen and pain shot up my entire body. Soon I passed out right below Charlie.

"Jennie! Jennie can you hear me?" A voice rang in my ears.

I blinked a few times and looked about. I was in the caves; Walt was sitting next to me.

"Jack! She's awake." Walt called.

Jack approached the rock and checked the wound in my rib cage.

"Well that could have been a lot worse." He confirmed.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked, still slightly confused.

Jack pointed to the fire and I saw him sitting there.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Jack asked.

I was about to say of course, but I realized something. Hurley must have figured out Ethan wasn't on the flight manifest, but why was I not left for dead? I wasn't on the manifest either. Someone must have had the same name as me, possibly the same age even. Convenient.

"No."

Jack didn't press on and Walt left and approached his dad. I would have thought Charlie would have remembered I was there, but I guess not. Now I could really help them, until they found out something else.

I crawled away from the rock and next to Charlie.

"Charlie, are you ok?" I asked nudging his shoulder slightly.

No response came from him. I stared at the long mark across his neck and wanted to throw up. How did they revive him?

"He took Claire." Charlie said quietly.

"It's not your fault you know." I told him.

I didn't get an answer. I knew what I had to do. Late at night when everyone was asleep I crept out of the cave and went towards our hatch. I clambered inside the corridor and bumped into Ethan in the hallways.

"Where the hell have you been?" He demanded.

"I had to hide for a little while. They nearly found me, but they revived Charlie."

Ethan punched the wall behind me.

"Damn it!" He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Just get in your nurses clothes."

I crept quietly into Claire's room and put on my costume. For ten days I tried to get her out but every chance I got Ethan barged in and took charge. Finally the night they were going to cut her open for the baby I snuck her out. Sadly I was forced to use chloroform. I carried her on my back almost all the way to the camp and then she started to wake up.

I met up with Locke and Boone in the middle of the woods. They stared at Claire, then at me, and back to her.

"You wanna help me?"

Locke and Boone dragged Claire back towards the caves and she passed out again. Ethan used a special drug, so when she woke up, she wasn't going to remember any of this. She did wake up though screaming and demanding who everyone was. But Charlie was even more shocked and hurt.

Charlie settled her down and Jack took me aside.

"How did you happen to find her? You were gone for as long as she was."

"That's because I've been looking for her. Ethan left a whole bunch of tracks so I've been following them. I found her tonight." I told him.

"You and Ethan were close. How could you not know that he was dangerous?"

"I met him when the plane crashed. He came up and helped me. That's how I met him." I lied and walked away from Jack.

I bumped into Boone by mistake.

"Oh hi!" I said, trying not to scream with excitement.

"Hey." He responded.

The following morning, Charlie claimed he was confronted by Ethan.

"He said that if we don't bring Claire back to him, he'll kill someone. The process will repeat every day she's not brought back to him." Charlie said.

Locke proposed that we set up guards. It didn't work so well. Scott (or was it Steve?) was killed. Locke claimed Ethan came in from the water. So they set up a trap. Claire would walk through the woods and gun men would be posted when Ethan showed up.

When they had disappeared the rain started. I quickly went through Sawyer's bag and pulled out a gun. I ran off into the woods and saw Jack beating up Ethan. They had him pinned and it was now or never.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!_

Ethan crashed to the ground dead as a doornail. The smoking gun dropped from my hand for they shook violently.

What have I done?

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter seemed rushed, but things will go into more detail later.**

**R&R!**

**-16aqua**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: STILL HAVE BEEN VERY, VERY BUSY AND I AM SOOO SORRY! So I will update! Right……………….now! Thanks to everybody who reviewed our Titanic story! It really helped!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN LOST! But Jennie is my creation…**

I stepped back a few steps and brought my shaking hands up to my face.

What have I done?

"Jennie!" Jack roared outraged.

Sayid grabbed Jack's arm and held him back, shaking his head. I stared at Ethan's lifeless body on the ground; the rain was washing away all the blood from the ground. The Head would kill me for this! I took the side of the so called enemy.

I sank to my knees and began to cry, my sides heaving in and out. No one said anything, no one made a move. You could only hear the rain smacking the trees as it fell from the sky.

I couldn't go back now! I was stranded with the other survivors, at least until they discovered who I _really_ was. Then what? I would be hunted down by two different sets of people.

I peeked through my hands and stared at Ethan, six bloody holes in his chest, his mouth open slightly.

"What have I done?" I asked quietly.

No one answered.

Soon the others left and went back to the camp, not one of them stayed with me. They probably figured it was best to leave me alone, but I desperately wanted someone to talk to. I was still looking at Ethan's corpse, pondering what the hell I had done.

"You know I was going to do that." Charlie's voice said from behind me.

I didn't turn around.

"Looks like I beat you to it." I whispered. "But Claire will respect you. Charlie you care so much about her, and I know you two belong together."

I heard him breathe in, and then out. Then I suddenly knew I needed to be on my own. I turned to Charlie.

"No one will want a murderer in this camp. Here, give this back to Sawyer." I handed him the gun.

"Where are you going?" He asked as I started to walk away.

I didn't answer and disappeared into the forest.

He didn't call back after me. I never expected him to. The Head probably already knew I had killed Ethan, so I needed a way to get off the island. I had seen Michael working on a kind of raft and believed I could help.

I gathered up some strong bark and some pieces of metal and such that had broken off the plane when it crashed. By the time daylight broke, I had enough supplies to build my own raft. I went back to the camp and saw Michael and Walt talking near the raft. Walt turned and walked off so I dropped off the stuff near Michael.

"I figure you might need this stuff."

Michael looked down at all the supplies and smiled.

"Yes it they all would be very helpful."

"Then just tell me what to do."

The rest of the day I spent working on the raft, I'd do anything to get off the island. Michael told me to take a break when it was nightfall and I reluctantly agreed. I went to my bag and sat down, staring out at the sea. I hadn't slept in two days, yet I didn't feel tired. I felt…blank.

I spark of orange and red caught my eye and I noticed the raft was on fire! I scrambled up from my towel and ran over to it.

"The raft's on fire!" I called.

Instantly people flew out of bed and ran to put the fire out. Michael was the most devastated and soon the fire could no longer be put out. Michael turned to Sun.

"Where is he?" Michael demanded.

"Michael we don't know for sure that Jin did this." Jack objected.

"Where the hell is he!" Michael yelled.

"Back off!" Kate retorted.

Sun turned and ran towards the caves.

"Sun wait!"

"I'm going to wring his damn neck!" Michael yelled.

"Everyone shut up!" I screamed.

Silence followed. Sun came back a few moments later, she looked upset. Sawyer decided he was going to go look for Jin.

"I'm coming with you." I said.

"To hell you are." He objected and started walking away.

"I'm going with to make sure _you_ don't do something stupid."

He fumed and turned away stomping into the forest with me and his heels.

"What is it with you Sawyer? You're always mad at everybody." I asked while we were still searching for Jin.

"Well I don't think that's any of your damn business chica." He replied bitterly.

"See? There you go again. Always getting ticked off at somebody."

"Do you ever shut up?"

"No."

"Look, James, why don't you just speak up now." I used his real name to stop him, and it sure did.

"How'd you…?"

"I read it in the passenger manifest."

Sawyer grumbled something and kept walking. I sighed and followed him. We soon found Jin when daylight broke drinking water from the stream.

"You messed up my ride chief." Sawyer cursed and kicked Jin in the face.

"Sawyer!" I screeched checking to make sure Sawyer didn't break Jin's nose or something.

Sawyer pulled out some rope and tied up Jin's hands and brought him back to the beach. Michael punched Jin, who was most likely trying to give an excuse. After three punches Sun screamed;

"STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Everyone froze, and then Jack spoke up.

"You speak English?"

"Didn't see that someone coming." Hurley murmured.

"You…spoke English all this time…?"

"He did not start the fire! He burnt his hands trying to put it out!" Sun spit out angrily.

"How do we know she's not covering for him? From the look on his face, even your old man here didn't know you spoke English." Sawyer grumbled.

"He did not, do it." Sun repeated with tears in her eyes.

Everyone stared at her, and soon dispersed. I followed Michael back towards the raft where he cursed whoever had done it. Walt grimaced and Michael dropped the stick he had picked up.

"I'm sorry." He told him.

"It's ok." Walt replied.

"No…no. I'm sorry. I just lost my cool. But it's ok. We'll build another one." Michael said taking Walt's arm.

"You're going to build another one?"

"Yeah, a better one."

"Can I help?"

"No doubt you can help. Come on." Michael laughed and smiled proudly at his son.

Later as Michael and I were salvaging whatever we could find, Jin came up with new stacks of wood.

"Boat." He said.

I smiled and turned back to my work.

We were building another raft! Maybe I would get off this island after all!

**A/N: Ok so you all know Jennie's getting on the raft and some of you are probably like 'the raft's only built for 4' well in this case it will be 5. I'll try and update soon!**

**R&R!**

**-16aqua**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok you all know why I haven't updated in awhile so I will save you the explanation and get right on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN LOST! …but Jennie is mine, all mine!**

The following morning, Michael told Jack something important.

"Look, it's unlikely that a boat will be able to spot us. We need something that we could send out…a distress signal of some kind."

"Well I'll ask Sayid but even if he can make something like that I don't think he'll have anything to power it with." Jack answered him.

"Didn't Sayid say that crazy French chick had batteries?" Hurley asked who was helping us out.

Inside I was screaming, No NO! Don't go see her, she'll tell you that I'm one of them! But then I doubted they would actually talk much to her. I had been watching Boone and Locke travel in and out of the woods for quite some time, and I wondered what they had found.

Two mornings later when Hurley had gone on some mad adventure and Jack came back with some batteries, I followed Boone and Locke into the woods. I saw they had dug up one of our hatches! That was not good.

But then I watched Locke's pathetic attempt to open up the hatch with a trebuchet and I relaxed. Locke woke Boone up around five the following morning and I followed them once more. But this time I think I made too much noise and Locke found me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Locke growled.

Boone didn't look angry, just slightly curious.

"Well you've been leaving every day before dawn and coming back after dark. Didn't you once think that someone would get curious and follow you?"

Locke grumbled something under his breath and kept moving on. Boone smiled and turned back to following Locke. I followed, eager to find out what they were looking for.

"Hey Boone! John!" I called spotting a rosary on a tree branch.

The two of them stopped and Locke pulled it off the tree.

"Someone from camp, hiked all the way up here?" Boone questioned.

"I don't think it is from anyone at camp." Locke answered.

"Who do you think it's from?" I asked.

Locke pulled on one of the vines and Boone pulled me back as a dead body flopped onto the ground. My eyes bulged out and I screamed.

Boone clamped his hand over my mouth, and then slowly removed it.

"Him." Locke said.

Boone bent down to get a closer look and I turned over trying not to throw up.

"How long do you think he's been here?" Boone asked.

"I'm not sure. This is polyester and it takes a while to be eaten away. Could be 50 or 60 years."

I turned and saw him pull some money out of the dead body's pocket.

"What kind of money is that?"

"Nigerian."

"What's a Nigerian priest doing on an island in the south pacific?" Boone asked.

Locke pulled a gun from the body as well.

"I'm not so sure he's a priest."

"Ok can we please keep moving before I retch?" I asked clutching my stomach.

Locke stood up and continued to lead the way, until he fell.

"John! What's wrong man?" Boone asked trying to help him up.

"Nothing!" Locke yelled.

"I need to take you back…"

"I was in a wheelchair!" Locke suddenly blurted out.

"What?"

"I was paralyzed from the waist down for three years. I was in the wheelchair when we took off but not when we landed. This island, it changed me."

Boone didn't comment, he simply helped Locke up and we continued on. Locke fell again and we stopped for a rest. Boone explained something about a nanny of his named Teresa, and then Locke started to laugh. When Boone demanded what was so funny, Locke pointed and there was a Beechcraft perched up in some loose tree branches.

"Are you kidding me?" I demanded.

"I can't climb up there, one of you two are going to have to do it." Locke ordered.

"I'll go." Boone and I said at the same time.

I ran over to the wall and started climbing up and he followed me. I clambered into the Beechcraft by ripping open the door and pulled Boone inside. Suddenly the plane gave a violent lurch and another body flew out and landed on top of me. I let out another scream and Boone pulled it off me.

"We're ok!" He called to Locke.

Boone sifted through some stuff and found Virgin Mary statues. On the floor were bags of heroin.

"Wanna know what's in your damn plane Locke?" Boone yelled angrily.

He tossed a statue down and watched it shatter at Locke's feet, revealing its contents.

"Heroin! That's all that's in here!"

The plane gave another violent lurch and Boone flew forward and crashed near the front pilot section.

"Boone! Jennie get the hell out of there!" Locke yelled.

Boone switched on the radio.

"Boone we have to get out of here! The plane's going to fall!" I screeched.

"Hello? We're survivors of the Oceanic Flight 815 please copy!"

I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him towards the door. Suddenly the plane lurched forward just as I grabbed the tree branches outside the plane.

"BOONE! NOO!" I screamed loudly with my hand reaching out as though I could still grab him.

"BOONE!" Locke shouted and moved over towards the plane.

"Oh sure! Now you can move!" I screamed at him climbing down and jumping into the plane.

"He's barely alive!"

Locke hauled the blood soaked Boone on his back and headed back towards camp.

"Stay here. I'll come back for you later." He ordered me and went off with Boone.

I put my head in my hands and began to cry.

"Come on Locke! Move your legs!" I shouted after him.

"_Ethan's dead because of you…" _A voice whispered.

"Oh hell no." I murmured, now completely terrified.

I took off running back towards camp and arrived back at the caves. Kate met up with me at the entrance.

"What happened?" Jack demanded before Kate could say a word.

"Boone! Oh Boone!" I sobbed.

"Damn it Jennie tell me what happened!"

I only wailed louder trying to block out his shouts.

"Jennie you have to tell me!" Jack yelled.

"There was a plane!" I began still crying. "Perched up in the trees. There was a radio inside and Boone tried to use it and it fell!"

I ran off into the woods still crying my eyes out, at least until I heard someone. I peeked around the corner and spotted Claire, holding her stomach.

"Claire?"

"Go away." She gasped. "Please."

"Oh my God! You're having the baby."

"No, no I'm not!" She snapped and sat down.

"Help! Somebody help!" I called.

Soon Kate, Charlie, and Jin arrived to help with the birth.

"I have to go check on Boone!" I said and ran back to the caves.

The sun was already starting to go down and I was worried Boone was already dead. When I reached the caves I saw Jack leaning over Boone. There was a contraption in the corner.

"Jack…?" I questioned.

He turned slightly.

"He's leaving." Jack whispered quietly.

I cautiously walked over and took Boone's hand. Jack turned away for a brief moment.

"Ever since we crashed I thought you were the most gorgeous thing to lay eyes on. I love you Boone." I whispered into his ear.

Boone gave a loud gasp.

"Tell…Shannon…" He said quietly and then he stopped breathing.

Tears spilled out of my eyes and I squeezed Boone's hand and stared into his electric blue eyes.

"Jack…"I croaked.

Jack shook his head and leaned against a rock.

"Boone…" I whispered and looked into his sexy eyes one last time…

Before closing them forever.

**A/N: cries I MISS BOONE! Why do they kill the hottest guys off first huh? sniff I'm sorry, that episode made me cry like a little kid. I know all of you did too!**

**Anyways R&R!**

**-16aqua**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry everybody! I know it's been an incredibly long time since I've updated, but when I got my computer back, it wasn't working properly! So now I'm updating from TheEvilTrafficCone's computer! Anyways I'm back now so here is the update!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN LOST!**

I lightly kissed Boone's forehead and kneeled next time him in silent prayer. Jack was silent, staring at Boone in disbelief, as if he couldn't believe that he had actually failed at something.

I stood up and pushed past Jack, angrily and in a depressed manner. I went back to the hatch to find Locke pounding his fists in anger.

"I'VE GIVEN YOU WHAT YOU WANTED, SO WHY DID YOU DO THIS…TO ME?" He shouted.

A blinding flash of light shone through the window of the hatch.

"You've done it now Locke. Boone is dead, and I bet you feel fantastic." I said nonchalantly.

He looked up from the hatch to stare at me.

"How is this my fault?" He demanded. "You're the one who didn't catch him. YOU'RE the one who didn't pull him out of there on time!"

That stung me like a hard slap across the face. I ran away from Locke, suddenly getting an idea. I crept towards one of our many hatches; at least this one was abandoned. I opened up the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bunch of medicines.

These medicines were used for emergencies only, and well this was a big enough one for me. I grabbed a couple of leaves from the forest and a bowl. I poured the medicine into the bowl and mashed up the leaves with it, creating a concoction I had invented. I used it once when the Head was near death.

I ran back to the caves, which were now abandoned. Boone's body was still on the stretcher so I approached him cautiously. I carefully dumped the medicine down Boone's throat and guided it down his throat.

I kneeled down and held Boone's cold, bloodied hand. After being on an island for twenty years, you learn how to make use of everything on the island. I had always been especially good with medications.

I waited there for an hour, and finally gave up hope.

"You're body doesn't shut down right away. I'm sorry Boone…I thought I could save you."

I turned around and headed out the cave entrance. But then, there was coughing and someone gasping. Boone was sitting up, panting for air.

"Boone!" I rejoiced.

Jack walked back in and nearly knocked over all his carts of medicine when he saw Boone was still alive.

"Well come on Jack! Do your doctor thing!" I shouted at him, snapping him out of his trance.

Soon Boone was bandaged up and Jack magically stopped the flow of blood. I held onto Boone's hand throughout the entire surgery, helping as he squeezed tightly from the pain. He finally fell asleep after the surgery and Jack wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"How did you do it Jennie?" Jack whispered.

"Do what?" I asked, trying to act innocent.

"How did you bring him back?"

"I didn't. He did it on his own."

"Tell me the truth!" Jack nearly yelled.

"I studied hard in college for four years, and I was in Sydney learning more about medicines. I was on my way back to LA to get more studying in. But I was in a very advanced class that was working on a formula that was best used for treating blood loss deaths. Most of the stuff came from jungles and forests. I used it on Boone." I confessed, making most of it up.

Jack was silent for a moment, as if he was trying to imagine that I actually brought Boone back to life. Then he slightly smiled.

"Well whatever you did, it worked. You should be proud. You brought Boone back to life."

I smiled back as Jack exited the area, most likely to go and check on Claire and the baby. I stayed by Boone's side for the rest of the night, watching over him like he was related to me.

Shannon came in later and watched over him as he slept.

"I can't believe you saved him." She said quietly pushing his hair out of his face.

"He means as much to me as he does to you, although you won't admit it." I replied and left the room.

The next day was spent helping Michael with the raft. Boone was slowly getting better, and Jack predicted by the time we were to set sail on the raft he would be able to get up on crutches.

The following morning Artz gave us a pleasant speech.

"Why are we listening to Artz?" Sawyer was demanding.

"Because I'm a scientist, and you're a hillbilly."

"You're a damn high school science teacher."

I rolled my eyes and went back into the woods to collect more wood. When I came back, Michael was lying down. Walt filled me in on what had happened.

"Come on Walt. Help me put the mast up." I said to him, trying to get him away from his dad so he could relax.

Walt held up the mast and soon we were all set to go. Charlie collected messages and stuck them in bottles. The next morning we were ready to set sail. Charlie handed me the bottle and I gave him a hug.

"Keep Claire and the baby safe for me ok?" I told him.

"I'll be sure to do that. Stay safe."

Everyone said they're goodbyes and Shannon came down the beach with Boone, who was perched up on crutches. I approached them and Shannon actually smiled at me. I hugged Boone.

"I'll miss you two."

Boone smiled and Shannon took his hand. I turned back and ran onto the raft which was slowly sailing away from the island.

"Goodbye!" We all yelled, waving.

The people on the island clapped and cheered us on.

We were finally leaving! I was getting away from the island and it's horrible inhabitants. Them, the people I used to call my family.

"Goodbye!"

**A/N: YAY BOONE'S ALIVE! BET YOU ALL DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING DID YA? I needed Boone to live for a later on story plot. Ok so I finally updated so PLEASE R&R!**

**-16aqua**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews on my last chapter! Sorry it's taking me so long to update, but my computer still isn't working so I'm still using my friend's computer.** **Alright on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN LOST!**

The island slowly faded away until I could no longer see it. Jin handled the rudder and Michael stood by the sails, Walt at his side. Michael looked so proud to be Walt's father. I smiled, proud that I had left the Others as the survivors called us.

Even though I was almost one hundred percent sure that we wouldn't find land elsewhere, I held onto the small chance that it might happen. How could they possibly track us right into the middle of the ocean?

Sawyer grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back.

"If you lean over any further, you're going to fall in." He said letting go.

I hadn't realized I was leaning over towards the water. I took an extra step back, not wanting to get thrown overboard. Sawyer sat back down and pulled out the messages in the bottle from my backpack.

"Those are the messages everybody wrote." Walt told Sawyer, as if he didn't know what he was doing.

"Yep." Sawyer replied looking up at Walt with a smug grin.

"They're private." Walt tried to get him to back off.

"They sure are." Sawyer paused to finish reading the message. "I for one did not know how much Tracie missed her hubby and two kids back at home, yet she sleeping next to good ol' Scott to keep herself warm at night."

"That's Steve, Scott's dead." Walt corrected.

"Whatever! It's a long ride Kazoo we have to keep ourselves entertained somehow." Sawyer paused again. "Who the hell is Hugo and how does he have sixty million bucks to give to his mom?"

I laughed to myself and turned my back away from Sawyer. Jin took a break from the rudder and Michael showed Walt how to work it. A big snapping sound made me jump.

"Rudder! Rudder!" Jin jumped up and down yelling and pointing to the rudder.

There was no way I was going to let everything get ruined because the rudder broke off. I pulled off my shoes and socks and jumped in after the rudder. Sawyer followed right after me, but I reached the rudder first.

I grabbed hold of the handle and heaved it up.

"Jennie! Sawyer!" Michael called from the raft.

"It's sinking!" Sawyer called back grabbing the other end.

"Here, tie this around the rudder and we'll pull you in!" Michael instructed, throwing us a long rope.

Sawyer helped me get it around the rudder tight and then Michael, Jin, and Walt pulled us back onto the boat. I collapsed on the bamboo beside Sawyer, catching my breath.

"You guys just saved us." Michael said.

He picked up Sawyer's shirt and handed it to him.

"You should put this back on before you burn." Michael said, carefully pronouncing the word 'burn.'

I slipped on my shoes and socks.

"Why are you always there when someone is in danger Lifeguard?" Sawyer asked me.

"Ok. Next time you're in danger I'll sit back and watch you drown. That better?" I snapped helping Jin with the rudder.

Sawyer was silent. The day passed by slowly and Jin repaired the rudder for us. Late at night Michael tucked Walt in under a warm blanket. I sat with my back turned to them, steering the rudder in a straight line.

A loud beeping noise pierced through the silence of the black night. Everyone looked up at the radar which now featured a blinking red light heading towards us. My heart began to pound, what if they had found us!

"Give me the flare." Sawyer ordered.

"We can't just fire it off we don't even know what it is! It could be just some junk." Michael tried to be reasonable.

"Yeah, we should wait." I agreed.

"It's leaving!" Walt worried.

"Are you going to fire that flare or am I going to have to do it myself?" Sawyer demanded.

The beeping stopped.

"Please, Lord." Michael begged and fired off the flare.

Jin pulled down the sail and we all waited. The beeping started up again.

"It's coming back!" Walt confirmed.

They all waited at the edge of the boat, but I took a few steps back. A huge light suddenly flashed upon our raft.

"Hey!" Everyone cheered.

I got ready to dive off the boat, for it was them! How did they find us? Tom pulled the boat closer to the raft.

"What are you guys doing all the way out here?" Tom asked over all the cheering.

Michael sputtered out the story of the plane crash.

"Only the thing is, we're going to have to take the boy." Tom said.

Suddenly the cheering stopped and everyone turned to face Tom.

"What? What'd you say?"

I stood behind Sawyer, and noticed the gun in his back pocket.

"The boy, we're going to have to take him." Tom repeated, then paused. "Just give us the boy."

Walt looked frightened now and I took his hand, trying to pull him back.

"I'm not giving you anybody." Michael replied stepping in front of Walt.

"Well alright then." Tom replied and shut off the light.

In a split second Sawyer fired off the gun but another shot hit him square in the shoulder. He dropped the gun and I grabbed it and pushed Michael and Walt off the raft. As I turned back to fire at them two shots exploded. One hit my arm, and the other hit my leg. I fell down and one of my so called family members dropped a bomb onto the raft.

I rolled off the raft and hit the water just before the raft exploded. Tom grabbed my arm.

"Now you pay the price." He hissed and let go of me.

"DAD! DAD! HELP ME PLEASE!" Walt was screaming.

"WALT NOOOO!" Michael screamed back unable to chase after the fading raft.

"Sawyer! Jin!" I called, trying to find something to grab onto, for I was sinking.

"Jennie!" Came two replies.

I grabbed onto a non-flaming piece of bamboo and held onto it with my good arm.

"Sawyer…Jin…Michael…"

I'm sorry.

**A/N: Ok that's all for now! Keep R&R please!**

**-16aqua**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry about the slow updating! Hopefully it will be over very soon. Here's the next chapter.**

"Sawyer! Michael! Jin!" I screamed over and over again.

"Jin! Mike! Jennie!" Sawyer called back.

Michael was struggling, desperately calling out for Walt, but drowning in the process.

"Sawyer! Over here! Michael's drowning!" I called for Sawyer.

"Walt! WALT!" Michael continued to scream.

Sawyer swam forward and started to drag Michael toward a non-flammable piece of

wreckage.

"He's not breathing!" Sawyer called back. "Help please!"

"Oh sure, now you want my help!" I said sarcastically. "I can't move at the moment, left leg and right are shot. Literally."

"Crap." He yelled.

I held tightly onto my piece of wreckage, trying to focus on staying awake and ignoring the pain in my leg and arm.

"Michael's alive!" Sawyer rejoiced.

"Terrific!" I replied.

"Can you make it over here?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah, I can." I answered letting go of the wreckage.

I kicked with my right leg and stroked with my left arm, causing some sort of lopsided dog paddle.

"Ok, maybe I can't make it." I replied trying to grab onto something.

Michael outstretched his arm and pulled me onto the raft. Blood spewed all over and soaked my clothes.

"Ow." I moaned rolling onto my good arm.

"Why did you take that gun from me?" Sawyer demanded.

"Hey, what was I supposed to do? Let them steal the gun, jump in the water and shoot us all to death?"

"Well…uh…"

"Yeah that's what I thought."

I shut my eyes and laid my head down on the raft and listened to the waves.

"WALT! WALT!" Michael screamed.

My head was pounding and I blacked out. The next thing I knew, sand was enclosed in my hand.

"Jin! JIN!" I sat up to hear Jin screaming and shouting.

I sat up to Jin running at us.

"Others! Others!." He repeated.

Uh oh.

**A/N: I know this chapter was short but the next one will be longer, I promise! R&R!**

**-16aqua**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok so I found out that I will be getting my computer back on 7/22 so everybody bare with me on the slow updates until then ok? So for now I owe you guys a long chapter since the last one was so short. SEND MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!**

A man came charging forward and hit us all with a heavy stick. In the darkness I felt cold and alone. I had been exiled and soon my head was going to be a trophy. Tom thinks I'm dead, but when he finds out I'm alive, I really will be. These people were not my family, they were part of the survivors.

What of my new friends? They'll never survive the snow globe without my assistance. But would they want it, or rather trust it. They had Jack to leave them, but Jack couldn't save Boone. I had to do that.

Boone… I saved him for what reasons? To be here and suffer with everyone else? I saved him because I loved him, and there was no denying it. Once he found out the monster I really was…

"Jennie! Wake up!"

Brown slabs of earth were enclosed around me, causing a slight feeling of claustrophobia. I made out an outline of Sawyer, who was standing across from me. I picked my head up and held the part that was throbbing, and caked with dried up blood.

"How long have I been out?"

"Well let me check my watch that I drew with markers, how the hell should I know?" Sawyer replied.

"Thanks, next time I'll remember that you were retarded." I snapped back.

"How ya figure?"

"Let's see, in ancient times they used the sun to judge the time!"

Sawyer mumbled something.

"Where are Michael and Jin?" I asked.

Sawyer up toward a closed off entryway.

"Ok I can definitely tell I missed a lot. Care to fill me in?"

The bamboo lid flew open and a woman came into view. She looked Hispanic, with dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail that rested upon her shoulders. A heavy stick was tucked into one of the belt loops of her jeans. She dropped a rope, most likely made out of tree vines.

"Alright let's go." She ordered Sawyer.

Sawyer cursed her silently and extended his hand to help me.

"No! She stays!"

"She's got worse injuries than…" Sawyer objected.

"No!"

"Sawyer just go." I encouraged him.

He sighed and allowed the woman to pull him out. The lid was slammed shut, once again encasing me beneath the ground. I picked the most shaded corner, trying to evade the blazing sunlight.

I examined my leg and stuck my forefinger into the bullet hole wound. I pulled out the bullet from my leg and my arm and sealed the wounds shut with the sleeves from my t-shirt.

If that lady would just let me out of the hole, I could fix up my wounds easily. After about four hours the sun was setting, but I was as hot as if I was actually standing on the sun. The cloths I had used were now completely red.

"Let me out of here!" I yelled.

No one responded and I looked around for something to grab, and luckily a tree root was jetting out from the wall. I grabbed it and stood up on my good foot. Leaning against the wall I picked up a rock and chucked it at the bamboo.

"Hey! Get me the hell out of here!"

Finally someone opened the lid and Michael reached both his hands down.

"Come on Jennie, before they change their minds." He said in a hurried whisper.

I grabbed both his hands and he gently pulled me up.

"Alright now follow me." The woman ordered.

"Ana, two of these people need medical attention." An older man replied.

"Let's move." She said monotone.

Michael moved first, Jin followed, and Sawyer in front of me.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to your camp, with the rest." Ana replied.

No one really argued and we all followed her. Three women, and two men was all there was that made up the group of survivors.

We walked for several miles, and with each step brought on a new wave of pain the enhanced as we proceeded. At one point while we were crossing some big rocks, I stumbled and fell.

"Jennie." Jin reached down and helped me up.

"I'm fine. Thanks." I told him, trying to show I wasn't as weak as I felt. After we passed the rocks Sawyer tumbled to the ground. We stopped to take a break. After we continued walking, I couldn't go on much further. I wandered away from the group and started looking for some leaves and things I needed to close my wounds.

I was near one of the abandoned hatches when I reached my limitations. I blacked out before I hit the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry was getting the final report from Tom.

"She went soft, so when she tried to protect them I shot her. Shark food." Tom reported.

"Very well." Henry sighed. "Pity to lose one of our most experienced people."

"Sir! Sir!" Kevin called.

Henry turned to see Kevin who was racing towards him.

"We found Jennifer! She's alive!"

"What? Bring her to me, immediately!" Henry ordered.

Moments later, Jennie was brought before the Head. She was unconscious, barely still alive.

"Get the medications. I want her alive for this."

**A/N: I bet none of you saw this coming! Yes I'm evil! Cliffies are horrible! Maybe I'll update tomorrow!**

**R&R!**

**-16aqua**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Using a friend's computer, sadly I will not be getting mine back until 7/22. Whatever. ONWARD!**

My head was throbbing badly; it was like someone had decided to hack at my head with an axe but decided not to finish the job and left me to wallow in my own blood and pain. In other words, a killer migraine. I opened my eyes, but only to still be trapped in a vast darkness.

"What happened?" I asked myself lowering my head.

"You nearly died." Replied a familiar voice, one that I was none to happy to hear.

"Hello Ms. Clue. Haven't heard from you in awhile." I replied monotone.

"Yes well, can you tell me your name?"

"No I can't remember." I replied sarcastically.

I felt a needle go into my arm.

"What the hell did you stick in me?" I demanded.

"Truth cerium." She replied. "Now, what is your name?"

Despite my efforts I couldn't lie.

"Jennifer." I replied bitterly.

She asked me a series of stupid questions and then I heard her leave the room. I was sitting for hours, trying to untie the ropes around my arms so I could pull off the blindfold and escape.

It must have been late at night when I heard the door open again. Suddenly the ropes around my arms were dropped and Alex removed the blindfold.

"Alex!" I whispered excitedly, hugging my childhood friend.

"It's good to see you Jennie but you have to get out of here! Now!"

Alex ushered me to the door, just as a patter of rain started to beat on the roof creating a noise as loud as thunderclap.

"Get back to the people who need you the most." Alex ordered.

"I'll repay you somehow." I said and then ran.

I followed the cliff edge, wary of the campground of my family. A brief flash of lightning occasionally illuminated the sky which helped steer me away from any type of edge I didn't see.

"Do you see her yet?" I heard Henry demanded over the rain.

"No sir, she's disappeared." Jonathan replied.

"No she hasn't. She's close by."

I picked up speed, and without realizing that I had reached the end of the cliff. I was about a mile or so away from the camp, but there was a 50 foot drop from the tip of the cliff to the water, whose waves were colliding into the side of the wall threatening to engulf anyone who dared enter its depths.

A gun cocked from behind me so I slowly turned, an abrupt flash of lightning revealed I was staring into the barrel of a shotgun held by Tom, whose face was set and his eyes were twisted and manic.

"What's wrong Tom? Didn't get your jollies from shooting me twice already?" I taunted, backing up towards the edge of the cliff, not really sure of what I was doing in.

"You were ordered to be beaten for the rest of your life, but death will be a much sweeter treat." He hissed back through clenched teeth.

In a swift movement I kicked the gun causing a shot to be fired and then I dove off the cliff. The water hit me hard, taking my breath away quicker than expected. I broke to the surface and drew in a quick breath before another wave slammed down upon me.

I needed to head towards the beach so I kicked my legs harder than I ever had in my life, beating the waves as hard as I could with each kick. The winds had switched to the south, just as Artz had predicted, which made swimming more difficult.

I felt the rock before I saw it, my leg rammed against the hard crude surface, and pain instantaneously cursed through the ripped limb. I bobbed under, placing my hand over the torn flesh that stretched from my ankle up to the tip of my thigh.

I strained myself to get to the surface, during that time noticing the shore of the beach was so close, yet not close enough for me to make it. I felt myself drifting to the bottom, but as my leg hit the sandy ground the laceration burned as the salt grains covered the incision. I yanked myself above the water just to let out desperate plea for help,

"Anybody! Please! Help!"

"I can't swim! Boone!" Charlie yelled wildly at what I knew was the nearly comatose lifeguard.

That was the moment I knew I was going down. Boone? Boone was gonna save me? Yeah, no chance in hell. Everything on this stupid island was all god-awful-freaking-lost. I had a creepy suspicion it always would be. The water slammed down upon my body, engulfing me in a watery grave.

I almost _welcomed_ the water. It offered…a freedom. A freedom from the insanity I had been living with. The hell. The "monster". The death. The water forced my mouth to open, causing the liquid to enter into my body and make me sink to the bottom, the weight of the ocean inside my body. It took all of a second to get over my kamikaze attitude. My body and mind bulked at my sudden willingness to just…let go. That just wasn't me.

Then shadows.

-------------------------Charlie's POV-----------------------------------

Charlie was sitting in the rain, watching as it fell from the sky. As he got back up to tend to Claire and Aaron, he heard something that made his skin crawl.

"Anybody! Please! Help!"

Charlie turned to the ocean to see a small figure of a woman going under the waves of the malevolent ocean.

"I can't swim!" Charlie muttered to himself. Then, remembering the only lifeguard. "Boone!"

But he was nowhere to be seen. Jack had gone down into the hatch, and no one else was willing to go out. Charlie reluctantly pulled off his shoes and shirt and dove into the water after her.

He beat the waves hard, relying on his sense of direction and God's speed to save whoever had been stupid enough to go swimming in the middle of a storm. The girl hobbled to the top of the water, taking gasping breathes before the current swallowed her. Jennie! It was Jennie!

"Charlie!" She called. She had saved him. Now it was time to return the favor. If he didn't drown with her that is.

Boone suddenly appeared beside him.

"Get back to the beach!" He ordered.

Charlie didn't argue and headed back towards the beach. Claire dragged him back onto the sand.

A few moments later, Boone came up on shore with an either cataleptic or dead Jennie.

**A/N: I decided this would be a good place to end it for some dramatic detail. Who knows when I'll update?**

**R&R!**

**-16aqua**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I finally got my computer back! But it's not hooked up yet so we still have to wait and see what I'm going to do. But for now I left everybody hanging so let me continue with my story.**

"Jack! JACK!" Charlie called entering the hatch.

He jumped down the rest of the ladder and slid across the floor.

"Charlie? What's the matter?" Jack asked, wiping some sweat from his forehead.

"…It's…Jennie…we found…her!" Charlie panted pointing back up the exit.

"Where is she?" Jack demanded.

"On…the beach…with Boone!"

Jack exited through the door swiftly and headed straight for the beach.

Meanwhile Boone attempted CPR on Jennie, pushing down heavily upon her chest, hoping for a miracle. He had already lost Shannon, he wasn't about to lose her too.

"Come on Jennie! Come on!" Boone supplicated.

He pressed down harder feeling that all was soon going to be lost.

"Boone! I thought you said you were a licensed lifeguard!" Jack shouted running up the beach and stopping in front of him.

"Jack! Please, do something! Please!" He begged. "I can't take another loss I just can't!"

Jack went over the same process, doing a few things differently. After a few moments, Jack turned away, a sense of failure washing over him.

"That's it? That's all your going to do!"

"Don't you think I feel bad enough that two people died in two days!" Jack shouted right back.

"You're not a good doctor! You suck!" Boone shouted back, equally as loud.

"Damn it Boone! We all miss Shannon! But this isn't my fau-"

"Hell yes it is!"

"Jack! Let's go, just give it up." Kate pulled Jack away.

"You can't just-!" Boone shouted teary-eyed. "Damn it!"

He smacked his fist upon Jennie's abdomen and suddenly water spurted out of her mouth.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The first thing I saw was a dark sky blanketed in stars.

Am I dead? I wondered.

"Oh my God! Jack, Jack she's ok!" A familiar voice shouted.

"What the…? Where am I?" I asked each muscle in my body screaming out in pain.

"Jennie, oh god we thought you were dead."

But part of me whished I was. Now I had to deal with everything, I was in hell.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I will try to update soon!**

**-16aqua**


End file.
